Prank Wars
by CreekerStylerandK2er
Summary: CHAPTER 1 (PROLOGUE) UPLOADED! Laughter's the best medicine, right? Well, watch as 8 of our favorite South Park boys battle it out in an all out... PRANK WAR! Rated T for some profanity and pranks. NOTE: The characters are 15-16 in this fanfic.


_**A/N: Hi, everyone! I'm in a good mood today, so instead of some emo stories, you get this - a prank war! Yep, you heard me. This story was inspired by Impassive Tear's discontinued story "This is War". Note: All the characters here are around 15-16 years old. Welcome to the prologue, and** **enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>The eight boys shifted around somewhat uncomfortably either in their seats or on their feet. The days of elementary school were long gone - Craig's group had just joined up with Stan's one, and Cartman was kicked out back in Grade 8 along with Butters (having grown a LOT braver since the old days) joining in. Even so, everyone still had their doubts of this "bonding" idea. Was it worth the effort...? "Come on, let's do this!" Kenny interrupted their silence. "Well, hopefully this'll be fun..." Craig half-grumbled, but everyone there could tell he was trying not to smile and keep his stoic cover. Kyle hit the record button.<p>

"AYY, EVERYBODY ON THE INTERWEBS!" Everyone screamed and pretended to party - Clyde was blowing raspberries, Kenny was pretending to hump Kyle's chair and Butters was attempting (and failing miserably) at a headstand on Kyle's bed. "Idiots...", Kyle mumbled under his breath with a big smile on his face.

Kyle began the intro. "So what we're going to do is-" "PLAY JEW JOKES!" Kenny screamed, doubled over in laughter. "AY! SHUT UP ABOUT MY RELIGION!" Kyle practically roared back at him, and continued. "So yeah, that's out of the way. I'm Jewish, Kenny is the sex god-" "HELL YEAH!" "Erm... okay, and everyone else is either emotional as fuck or a self-diagnosed sociopath. Which is healing, of course!" Kyle winked at Craig, who cracked his first smirk of the day. And we're going to do a... play drumroll... PRANK WAR!" "WOOOH!" practically everyone screamed, then it was back to the intro all over again in terms of stupidity and silliness. Stan took over, "Yep, what Kyle said! We're splitting up into teams, and we'll battle for points! Every 2 months or so, we'll do a point count and which team has the most points gets a point boost on the next round! So the teams are - Kyle and me, Kenny and Butters, Craig and Tweek - that would be the semi-twitching silent guy to the side-" "HEY!" Tweek spazzed out." "-and Clyde and Token, the black dude."

"Erm, excuse me, I gotta go to the bathroom. Hold on." Kenny raced out of the room, with Craig quipping, "Well, someone's gotta do business." "Now, meanwhile..."

**-MEANWHILE-**

Kenny sneaked out of the house via the back door, and went to the back garden, where the faucet for watering the garden was conveniently close to the window. He snickered, and hooked up an extra-long garden hose which he bought just for this (he had scrounged up money over the week), turned the tap on and clambered up to the window using the water pipes; he'd done this at his home many times, and he was just the man for the job.

"And so- ARRRGH! WHAT WAS THAT!"

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Kenny was doubled over in laughter, with Butters, knowing of his plan, well out of the way. The entire group was soaked, and therefore-

"Alright, I guess that's one point for Kenny and Butters!" Everyone cheered, even though they were dripping wet.

"Alright, this is the South Park Boys signing out!"

**-A WHILE LATER-**

"Yeah, mom, I'm uploading the video now!"

"Well hurry up Stan, you'd better get to sleep!"

Stan sighed and looked as the upload bar finally hit 100% on their joint account, "SPPrankWars". The video was uploaded. Now, the whole world could see their antics.

And they loved it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, whaddya think? I didn't really flesh out the characters here - that's for the later chapters. This is just a preview of what I have in stock! If you have an idea, leave a review and PM me to let me know, so as to let all the ideas be complete surprises. Anyway, please read and review! <strong>_

_**See ya later,**_

_**CSK^2**_


End file.
